vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy (Fire Emblem)
Summary Roy (ロイ Roi) is the protagonist of the 6th installment of Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the son of Eliwood wielding the Sword of Seals as he can have many different mothers, those being Ninian, Lyndis, Fiora or an unmentioned woman. Roy wields the most powerful blade in the entire game, possibly even the entire series. In the novel, he was stated to be 15 years old. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C '''| At least '''6-A, Possibly Higher Name: Roy Pherae Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 '''Classification: Lord, Human, Prince of Pherae, Half-Dragon (Mother is Ninian, though in the games it can be Lyndis, Fiora or an unmentioned woman) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Tactitian Skills, Precognition, Regeneration (Low), Status Effect Inducement, Stat Amplification | Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Magic, Dragons Breath, and Arrows, Attack Reflection, Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Can ignore durability, Power Nullification. Binding Blade is effective against dragons, Attack Potency'': ''Large Building Level (Superior to Eliwood, defeated the Dragon Lords, who bested Hector and fought manaketes)'' | ''At least'' Continent Level '(Created a Continental Earthquake with the Sword of Seals and legends speak that the Sword of Seals could destroy the planet´s surface with the full potential of the blade and having one of the strongest blade in the Fire Emblem verse.), possibly '''Higher Speed: '''At least Hypersonic+''' (Capable of dodging magic-based natural lightning), possibly far higher | Probably higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class YJ [[Durability|'Durability']]:' At least Large Building Level' ''(At least comparable to attack, receives hits from similarly powerful characters) '| ''Continent Level '(Takes hits from character that scale to him) Possibly Higher Stamina: 'High 'Range: Human Melee with variety kinds of swords | Dozen of meters (The Sword of Seals can be used as a projectile or a melee), possibly Transcontinental at its full potential (Created the equivalent of Nuclear Winter) Standard Equipment: Various swords but his main weapon is the Binding Blade Intelligence: Very High (he is a talented Tactician and leader, lead the Pherean army on the war against Bern.) Notable Attacks/Techniques * Counter: Roy positions his blade defensively, then counters back with a flame swipe after the opponent attempts to hit him. * Flare Blade: Roy charges his blade, then brings it down, creates a massive explosion that deals collateral damage to anyone it hits. Roy also takes recoil damage. * Armsthrift: Based on the wielders luck, Armsthrift may prevent a weapon from wearing away. In Roy's case, he has a 60% chance of Armsthrift activating. * Patience: When entering a battle, Patience will increase Roy's odds of evading an attack by 10%. * Sol: Allows Roy to heal. He heals exactly half of the damage he did. He has a 25% chance of activating it. * Axebreaker: If the opponent wields an axe, Roy has a 50% boost in hit rate and evasion * Aegis: Halves the damage that any magic, arrows, or dragon breath would deal in half. Roy has 25% chance of activating it. * Blazer: '''Brings his sword up while jumping up, this can be angled in any direction. '''Weaknesses: '''Naive, vulnerable to all Human diseases and has no resistance to mind or soul-based attacks. '''Key: Base Roy | Master Lord Roy Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Emblem Category:Sword Users Category:Royalty Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Weapon Users Category:Soldiers Category:Game Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders